


I Keep My Promises

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 05, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: After the strip club was a bust, Dean takes Cas back to the motel. And he is a man of his word.





	I Keep My Promises

Castiel just sat at the table in the little kitchenette while Dean moved to the bed to riffle through his duffle. Dean didn’t have to turn around to know that Castiel was checking out his ass. And he certainly wasn’t going admit that he bent the way he did to provoke Castiel. He wasn’t really looking for anything in particular, but is Cas got the idea, he located the lube he brought with him on every hunt. He was always prepared, for everything. He tilted his head so that he could spy Cas.

The angel was shifting uncomfortably in his seat with his hands making his way toward his pelvic region. Dean turned back away and smirked to himself. His plan was working. He wasn’t sure why he decided to try and tempt Cas but, after the failed strip club trip, he figured why the hell not. There was a good chance they were gonna die tomorrow anyway and he was a man of his word. He was not going to let Cas die a virgin. So what if he was the one to take it.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean was trying to keep the mischief out of his voice, “how you doin’ over there, buddy?’

“I am fine, Dean.” Cas’s voice gave away nothing. But Dean knew better.

’Hey, man. I’m really sorry that the,” he chuckled. “Strip club didn’t work out.” Dean still didn’t understand why Cas brought up that chick’s dad. I mean, Cas was a weird dude but that was just the weirdest. Still, it had been pretty funny.

“Why are you sorry? I am the one who,” Cas paused. He wasn’t exactly sure what she did to the girl.

“Scared that poor girl?” Dean laughed. “I mean, while most girls in those places have daddy issues, they usually don’t wanna be reminded of it.”

“Oh.” Cas looked down.  
“It’s alright, man. I’m a man of my word. You will get laid tonight.” Dean looked directly into Cas’s azure eyes. “I promise.” He dropped his voice a bit lower than usual, just to see how Cas reacted.

Cas’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Dean looked down and noticed a tenting starting to grow in the angel’s pants. Cas followed Dean’s eyes down to his crotch and tried to cover his arousal.

“Don't bother, Cas.” Dean walked towards him and placed his hand on Cas’s forearm to move it away. “I told you,” dean began kneeling in front of him, gently spreading them apart so that he was right in front of Cas. “I keep my promises.”

Castiel was speechless. For an angel who almost never expressed emotion, he was truly shocked. He just started at Dean wide eyed.

Dean slowed down for a minute. He didn’t want to push himself on Cas if the angel was uncomfortable. “Hey, we don’t have to do this.”

When Cas saw Dean’s green eyes through is lashes staring up at him from between his legs, any doubt or fear he had was gone. He leaned down and grabbed Dean’s jaw. He brought their faces so close together they were almost kissing. He looked like we has searching for doubt in Dean’s own eyes and upon finding none, he surged forward and kissed him.

Dean pulled away first. “I guess we’re doin’ this.”

He returned his gaze to Cas’s crotch, noticing the tent had grown even more. Was that even possible? The idea of Cas’s size sent a chill down Dean’s spine. He shook his head slightl;y. He had to focus on Cas. This was about his pleasure, not Dean’s own.

Dean glided his hands over Cas’s thighs from where they rested on his knees. HE could hear the angel inhale deeply. His hand brushed Cas’s member through his pants as he made a move to undo his belt. E slowly undid the buckle, letting the ends of the leather strap hang down. He paused for a moment, thinking of all the things he’d like to use the belt for. Well, more like, how he’d ike Cas to use the belt.

He halted his thoughts once more and deftly unbuttoned Cas’s slacks. In a hasty decision, Dean brought his head forward and used his teeth to unzip the black pants, causing a low, throaty moan the leave Castiel’s throat.

“Lift your hips,” Dean asked in a deep, lusty tone and Cas obeyed, lifiting his butt off the chair enough that Dean was able to wiggle his pants off. He left Cas’s boxers on for now. Cas kicked his shoes off so Dean could get the panst past his ankles.

Once the pants were removed, Dean stood up over Cas. Cas looke dup at him with slight confusion over his face. Before he could utter any words, Dean leaned forward and kissed him, fervently. He movedhis hand to peel the trenchcoat off him. He pulled back, not only for air, but to gently place the trenchcoat on the table behind Cas.

He resumed the kissing, shedding the angel of the suit jacket when he felt Cas’s hands on his hips. Cas pulled the hunter closer to him, deepening the kiss. Dean shed his flannel shirt as Cas’s fingers began inching up under his t-shirt. Dean grabbed Cas’s tie, trying to pull him as close as possible. The tie loosen and Dean took the opportunity to unbutton Cas’s shirt.

Getting fed up after two buttons, Dean proceeded to rip the shirt open. Buttons flew and hit the wall of the motel room. Cas, also fed up with Dean’s abundance of clothing, snapped his fingers and both angl and hunter were left in nothing but their boxers. Well, Dean was in boxer briefs.

The pulled closer to gether, Dean was practically sitiing un Castiel’s lap. They were chest to chest and breathing heavily into each other. Dean began trailing down tho Castiel’s neck and down his chest. As he neared cas’s cock, he could hears the angels breath quicken. Dean looked up at Cas one last time to make sure he was okay with what happening. What he wasn’t expecting, was for Cas to pull down his own boxers.

Dean stared in amazement at Castiel more than impressive member and grew instantly hard at the thought of this long, fat cock buried deep in his ass. Dean ran his tongue out over his bottom lip before biting it.

Once again, he pushed his selfish thoughts aside, focusing on Cas. Dean rested his right hand on cas;s hip. He licked up his shaft and he felt Cas quiver. His tongue circled around the head before he plughed forward, taking more than half of Cas in his mouth.

Dean began bobbing his head up and down begore moving his left hand up Cas’s chest. He pinched his nipple and Cas bucked under him, moaning loudy at all the senations. Drean slid his hand back down, running it down and back up Cas’s thigh. He moved it to play with Cas’s balls. The angel was steadily bucking up into Dean’s mouth at that, and Dean took all of him.

A few minute into this, Cas’s grunt in his low, throaty voice, “Dean.” Dean took this as a sign to keep going but Cas said it again, a little clearer, “Dean.”

Dean removed his mouth, wiping the saliva that had begun dripping down his chin. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“Dean, I need,” Cas hesitated, unsure how to get his thought across.

“More?” Dean finished for him. He got up and walked back over to his bag to grab the lube. When he turned around with it, Cas was wide-eyed at the bottle In Dean’s hand. “This? Well, this is for me.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, trying to understand Dean’s train of thought. Then his eyes lit up with recognition. “You want me to—“ he couldn’t finish the sentence.

Dean thought about it and responded with a hefty, “Yes.”

Dean could see Cas thinking it over in his eyes. He was nervous for a moment; both of them were. Dean was hoping he hadn't scared Cas off with his request. Cas began to open his mouth and Dean looked down as his feet, not wanting to met Cas's eyes in case he said no. 

"Dean,"  Cas said is a lower, gruffer tone than in which he normally spoke, "look at me."

Dean looked up to see a carnal gaze from Cas and not a look saying "no" like he had expected. 

"Yes."

That was all it took for Dean to make his way to the bed in the middle of the motel room. Cas pushed Dean onto his back and watched as the hunter lightly bounced against the mattress before climbing over him. He held himself over Dean for a moment and looked directly into his eyes, looking for any sign of doubt. Dean did the same, looking for a hint of hesitiation. Among neither seeing any reason to stop now, they came together in a passion kiss, rubbing their bodies against each other, relishing the feel of skin on skin.

When their erections brushed, Dean let out a whimper while Cas emitted a throaty moan. 

"Cas," Dean almost whisper as he pulled away.

"Yes, Dean." Cas's voice was think with lust.

Dean propped himself for a moment, eyes not leaving Cas and he reach over with one hand to grab the lube that had fallen to the bed when he had been pushed earlier. 

Cas saw the move and as soon as the bottle was in Dan's hand, he flipped Dean so the hunter was lying on his stomach. Dean let out a loan moan, impatiently imagining Cas filling him up, totally forgetting that Cas being an angel means that he could read Dean's mind.

"Is that what you want, Dean? Me thrusting behind you, making you nice and full?"

Not expecting dirty talk from Cas, Dean just mewled in response.

Cas took the lube from Dean hand a poured it down his crack, massaging it around the tight hole of Dean's ass before plunging his finger in. Dean bucked back into Cas's hand, want more.

"Patience, Dean."

After a few more thrusts, Cas added another finger, relishing the noises Dean made below him. He was anxious to hear him once he was inside him. He added one more finger, stretching Dean so that he was ready for his own girth.

"Cas, please." Dean was begging. This was new to Cas. The hunter was usually full of macho bravado. Seeing him come undone like this only heighten his desire. He poured some more lube onto his member and submerged himself inside Dean.

Both men cried out in pleasure. Cas had never felt anything like this before. He knew he wouldn't hold out for long, so he reached around Dean and began stroking his cock. Dean bucked hard under Cas, not to far behind. 

"God, Cas, Yes!"

"Dean, I think I'm close."

"Me too, Cas, Just," Dean paused to groan, loudly. "Keep going, harder."

With that Cas thrust into Dean faster and harder, causing screams of ecstasy to leave his mouth. With a few more thrusts, Dean came over Cas's hand and Cas followed shortly, releasing himself inside Dean.

Both of them collapsed onto each other as Cas pulled out.

"That was, wow." Dean was out of breath, but completely satisfied.

"yeah, definitely." Cas smirked. "And, " he gulped. "Not the last time."

"Most certainly not he last time, Cas." Dean smiled at the angel before passing out. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was rushing towards the end so I may edit.


End file.
